Traurigkeit in der Wahrheit
by RaffealHart
Summary: Sadness in truth, Sirius spends another night with the vampire


Disclaimer- Do Not Own Harry Potter!!!!!

I got inspired to do thisssss~~~~~~~~~~~~ =] Plz Read, Relax and Review

* * *

The thin worn fabric tore in the strong fist as the smaller stumbled backwards his knobby spine banging hard against the porcelain and the impact of the fit to the face knocking him back hard enough for the small boy's head bounce off the mirror with could only be compared to a body hitting a frozen solid lake after an eight foot fall. Though the example would leave a person dead, making the two scenarios seem completely different, since Severus' head only cracked the mirror and he received what was to be a little more then mild concussion, he wished he'd been the body that hit the lake since in his mind, 'at least they were dead from the impact' and he crumble to the floor, to dazed to bring his hands to cradle his face. Panting hard Sirius grabbed the boy by his hair, bringing his fist down hard, over and over again against the skull, his grip on the hair tightening with every punch till the hair separated from the scalp. Ready to deliver another punch Sirius paused his beating for a minute, reaching down to grab another handful of the medium length hair and cranked the head back. His dark eyes searched the bloodied face, watching the plump, bruised and split lips part to release the large amount of blood to pour out, revealing the; once white, pink stained teeth.

A low whimper passed through the boys lips as he opened his glazed over eyes to stare up at Sirius; a voracious desire in his eyes. Daringly Sirius leaned down, putting his life on the line as he offered his tongue to the boy. Luckily the Dhampyre greeted the Animagus' tongue with nothing but desperate lust, wrapping the unusually long muscles together. It was like electric shocks running him as the bloodied tongue caressed his in wet heat, Sirius' own groan was droned out by the moaning of the beast beneath him. It was disgusting to the point Sirius refused to let think too much about what he was more than willingly participating in.

"_Sirius…_" **Good Godric..**.

_Not that voice._ He knew that voice, that thick Dhampyre tongue gliding across those fangs, avoiding slitting itself its second natural though with this knew instinct, Severus' usual growling tone changed. It was soft and seductive with a hint of Brazilian dialect in the way the words rolled off his tongue. Opening the eyes he hadn't realized he'd closed, Sirius peered into the newly colored brown-ish crimson eyes, the black cat-like slitted pupil now obvious. It was like watching a fire burn as the natural black color of what used to be Severus eyes swirled around the orbs, drifting into nothing as the chocolate color ate the emptiness away before the predator like color was eaten away but the over powering redness. The feel of hands pulling at his shirt, tugging him towards the floor brought Sirius back to reality. Without any sort of hesitance Sirius slammed his hard, inch thick heel of his shoe down on the boy's crotch, hitting the base as hard as he could.

With a wordless cry what was left of the bloodied Severus released Sirius; his head falling forward as he curled into himself and cradled his wounded privates. The Dhampyre cried out for the thrice time that night as Sirius grabbed the back of the supernatural's school robes, fisting the hood, and threw the boy to the cold stone floor. Unsurprised Severus looked up at Sirius with a look of pure amusement. Smirking back in reply Sirius straddled the boy's shoulders, placing his crotch inches from the boy's face.

"Bite me and I'll knock your teeth in, bitch."

The Dhampyre smiled and the threat he knew was only half staid, familiar with the vicious words and he ran his tongue over his teeth; mocking the older above him. He wanted Sirius unzip his trousers, listening the blood rush through the many veins, large and small, his heart pumping most of it to the larger boy's sex. Willing he parted his lips, opening the glorious yet deadly fangs and took the organ that was boorishly thrust in without any sort of restraint. He'd wrapped his plump butchered lips around the tips of his razor sharp teeth, running his pointed tongue against the slit of the tip, focusing on the loud moans of the man above him who, he himself, was trying to focus on pleasuring the man who grabbed his black locks so tight he tore out more and more locks, lost in trying to create more pleasure as he yanked the boy's head harshly back and forth. As a Dhampyre, he had no gag reflexes though the tearing of his hair from his scalp and ramming of the thick hard member to the back of his throat bothered him a bit as he tried to give his mate some sort of pleasure beyond a quick blow job though after a few moments of livid thrusting the Dhampyre grabbed the clothed thighs, lifting the pure blood into the air only to throw him onto his back beside the beast in human flesh. In a blink of an eye the Slytherin was back between Sirius legs, his annoyed red eyes staring up at him from his crotch as a hand shot out to rest on the boy's chest, holding him down to the floor with a hand on the other hand on low on the other's thigh in an iron grip.

Smirking Sirius laid back for the pleasure he knew that was to come when the predator like Dhampyre took charge. Slowly the long tongue played with the member, running across the slit, collecting the shimmering liquid that gathered there and let his fangs glide against the tender skin, careful not to cut it. It was euphoric, the way the hot, swelled lips tickled the flesh like a feather and sucked on the vein, wanting nothing more then to rip into the thin flesh that protected it and drink the man's life energy. A low growl emitted from his throat when hands found his hair, and he pulled back from the erect cock to pull his lips from his fangs, baring his teeth like a wolf to Sirius.

The hands do not retreat, moving to stroke the abused scalp, no longer pulling anymore. With another grunt of annoyance the half vampire moved back to the groin, deep throating it without any sort of warning, swallowing around it the head and using his fingers to kneading with his fingertips and rubbing at the tensing thighs. Ducking beneath the organ he licked at the tightening orb, nipping with his flat front teeth, careful to work without his canines in this activity. A hoarse cry is music to his ears and by a hair avoided the ejaculation hitting him, watching it land against the floor with a twitch of his lips displaying his disgust as he looked at the semen create a puddle. Out of impulse the vampire spawn reached out, grasping the slowly flaccid dick and tugged hard, milking whatever was left in the man, waiting for the other to shut his beautiful blue orbs before leaning forward with cautious eyes before he guiltlessly bit into the warm thigh.

Guardedly he waited for Black's reaction as he drank heavily at first, in case the human struck out at him, and readied himself to bolt at any second. The his own blood had given him enough energy to pull of the stunt of throwing Sirius onto his back and let him keep some sort of strong grip on Sirius. Though as he drank more and more his eyes became heavier, his tongue becoming lazy as his jaw loosened, the amount he drained lessening as the easing warmness of sweet iron caressed the tension in his muscles and like a cat he curled up around the leg, drinking from it like a hungry kitten would from it's mother.

"Oi! I'm loosing the feeling in my leg, Severus." Finally Sirius' hand was gentle, caressing his hair though his voice was stern.

Reluctantly the half-bred pulled back, running his tongue along his lips, collecting any of the blood that had gathered on the flesh as he looked up at Sirius, the old boy having sat up without his noticing. And then, suddenly the supernatural being noticed the way the hand slipped from his hair, down to his neck and traced his spine till reaching the small of his back to lace with the other hand that had set up home base there.

"It's Sevan." The Dhampyre spat back, pulling away from the arms. Uncomfortable with the soft gestures and said the first mean thing that came to his mind, "Pull up your pants. You look like a whore."

Sevan. Sirius frowned at the reminder of who exactly had given him the blow job. It was that bastard Vampire; the one who passed on from generation to generation in the Prince family. The spiteful bastard. His frown quickly twisted into a scowl as he ranted beneath about this and that, venting out his disappointment with false words. Even as cold anger ate away at him he still couldn't help but notice the strangely lonely way Sevan looked, standing in the moonlight of one of the large stain glass windows that lit the Ravenclaw styled Perfect's Bathroom on the second floor. Sighing he walked towards the possessed boy, noticing the way the sky was no longer the eerie noir but a beautiful sunrise.

"Your fuck boy will be waking up soon." Sevan said suddenly breaking the silence, his head turned so he could look over his shoulder at Sirius.

"He's not my 'fuck boy'." Sirius sighed, hopping up from the floor to pull up his trousers, "And his name is Severus."

"Really?" Sevan said, it wasn't a question and he narrowed his eyes at Sirius, "I thought it was _'Snivellus'_?"

A flinch twisted Sirius' face into a display of pain and regret; there was no excuse for the way he treated the boy, he was far too old to pick on the boy he secretly longed for like some naïve child. Always going for the throat, it was the way of the vampire. Turning away Sirius slinked off from the bathroom like a dog with it tail between his legs.

"See you again soon, Lover boy." The cold vampire laughed, his thick tongue echoing off the walls as miserably Sirius slipped out of the bathroom.


End file.
